fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Opening/The Legend of How Mystica Planet Became a Lost Treasure Empire
(We open on a room full of statues and vases from ancient times) Narrator: (Voice-over) Long ago, in the faraway planet of Mystica Planet, there was a golden age of powerful beasts and extraordinary legends. But the famous of all those legends, is when Mystica Planet became lost. But how did it become lost? That is where our story…. (Suddenly, he was cut off by five women, all wearing white, inside a vase. One of the women is a tall, thin, dark-skinned woman with long, high, curly, black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with a slit on the right leg, a white hairband, and white platform sandals. She is Calliope, the muse of epic poetry and leader of the Muses. The second woman is another tall, thin, dark-skinned woman with short, black hair in a small ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with a slit on the right leg, a white shawl, and white platform sandals and sometimes carried a scroll. She is Clio, the muse of history. The third woman is a short, fat, dark-skinned woman with short, black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with a slit on the right leg and white platform sandals. She is Thalia, the muse of comedy. The fourth woman is a short, thin, dark-skinned woman with short, black, neck-length hair with Bantu knots in the front and loose curls in the back, brown eyes, and wearing a white tank top with frills on the bottom, a white miniskirt with a long, flowing back, and white platform sandals. She is Terpsichore, the muse of dance. And the last woman is another tall, thin, dark-skinned woman with long, curly, black hip-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white one-shouldered dress with a slit on the right leg and white platform sandals and sometimes carries a mask with a frowning face. She is Melpomene, the muse of tragedy) Thalia: Will you listen to him? He’s making the story sound like some kind of tragedy. Terpsichore: Lighten up, dude. Calliope: We'll take it from here, darling. Narrator: (Voice-over) You go, girls. (Then the Muses introduced themselves as they danced a bit) Calliope: We are the Muses, the Goddesses of Arts, and proclaimers of legends. (The Muses agreed) Terpsichore: Legends like of Mystica Planet. Thalia: Honey, you mean the lost treasure empire? (She leapt at the image of Mystica Planet on their vase) Thalia: Ooh, I would like to make some sweet music! (She hums) Calliope: Our story actually begins long before Mystica Planet’s loss many eons ago…. (The Muses then formed a staircase leading down from the vase to another vase, depicting images of five monsters, one resembling a giant two-headed red-eyed rock monster, one a giant ice monster, one a giant lava monster, one a giant tornado monster with red eyes, and the last one a one-eyed giant monster. The two-headed rock monster is a huge two-headed boulder creature with glowing red eyes. The inside of his mouth is red as well. The ice monster is a huge, skeletal ice creature with silver crystal-like skin. The lava monster is a dark red blob-like Titan made completely out of lava with glowing yellow eyes. The inside of his mouth is yellow as well. The tornado monster is a huge, black, tornado-like monster with tornado arms, red eyes, and a red mouth. And the one-eyed monster is fat and huge with pink skin. They are the Lythos, Hydros, Pyros, Stratos, and Cyclops respectively. As they approached on the stairs through dancing, the Muses started singing) Calliope: Back when the universe was new Mystica Planet’s down on its luck And everywhere, gigantic brutes Called Titans ran amok (The images of the Titans and Cyclops magically came to life, wreaking havoc on the land of Mystica Planet) Thalia: It was a nasty place It was a mess wherever you stepped Calliope: Where chaos reigned And earthquakes and volcanoes never slept Thalia: Sing it, girl! Muses: And then along came Squall (Then the vase's image revealed a 228 year old (28 years old in Earth time) man with short brown spiky hair, blue eyes, a long healed slash-like scar across his face above his nose bridge, and wearing a white tanktop underneath a black leather jacket with white wool on the neck rim, a silver metal lion-like pendant, black leather gloves, three brown belts with a silver lion brooch attaching them on the waist, black pants, a black leather sash on his waist with white wool at the waist, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a silver metal gun-like sword. He is Squall Leonhart. With him are an army of people. Then he fired his Gunblade's magic at the Titans and Cyclops, sealing them inside a prison-like seal in a cavern with his army's help) Calliope: He fired his magic Gunblade Muses: He zapped Thalia: Locked those suckers in a seal Muses: They're trapped (Then after the images finished moving around, the Muses continued their story through song still) Muses: And with his army Stopped chaos in its tracks And that’s the gospel truth The guy became a hero And eventually, a king Calliope: And that’s Mystica Planet’s first legend (They show a discus with images of the story they told) Thalia: Yeah, man! Muses: Squall tamed Mystica Planet While still in his youth Though, honey, it may seem impossible That’s the gospel truth (They then danced around another discus with an image of Mystica Planet) Muses: On Mystica Planet, life was neat And smooth as sweet vermouth Though, honey, it may seem impossible That’s the gospel truth (Then after we zoom in slowly towards the image, we then crossfade to Mystica Planet itself in reality as we continued to slowly zoom in at it as the song came to an end with vocalizations) Fanfiction Studios presents.... (Then we slowly zoom into the clouds towards the surface of Mystica Planet as the vocalizations ended greatly) Mystica Planet: The Lost Treasure Empire (Then past the clouds, we slowly zoom towards a huge beautiful palace with colorful crystal decor. Then we crossfade to inside the throne room of the palace where the Mysticans themselves are calmly enjoying themselves, celebrating a party and banquet of some sort. At the throne with Squall himself are a woman, 20 younger animal-like creatures, and eleven little girls. The woman is 226 years old (26 years old in Earth time) with long shoulder-length black hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a black cami tanktop underneath a light blue long sleeveless cloak-like jacket, blue knit gauntlet-like wristbands, a black ribbon tied around her left shoulder, a blue jean miniskirt over black zippered shorts, and black leather boots. She is Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's wife and the Queen of Mystica Planet. The younger animal-like creatures are the Mobians, consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf, Squall and Rinoa's royal guards-in-training. The first girl is a 208 year old (Eight years old in Earth time) with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a coral pink poofy short-sleeved jumpsuit and pink shoes. She is Elise Leonhart-Heartilly, the oldest Princess of Mystica Planet. The second girl is a 206 year old (Six years old in Earth time) with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white stone necklace on a black string, a white sleeveless dress with white straps, a purple lining around the chest rim, purple flower symbols on the bottom, a pink skirt underneath with a white lining around the skirt, and white slip-on shoes with a purple and pink stripe. She is Kairi, Elise's little sister and another princess. The third girl is the same age as Kairi, has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved dress, and cyan flip-flops. She is Namine, Kairi's twin sister and Elise's other little sister. The fourth girl is a 205 year old (Five years old in Earth time) with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black shirt with the left short sleeve and a sleevless right side, a blue miniskirt, and red sandals. She is Xion, Kairi, Elise, and Namine's little sister. The fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth girls are little pony-like girls. One of the little pony-like girls has pale apple green skin, short, curly, luminous orange, shoulder-length hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a purple short-sleeved dress, lavender pants with puffy legs, lilac stockings, and brown Mary Jane shoes, and a purple ribbon on her head. She is Adagio Dazzle,leader of the Dazzlings. The second little pony-like girl has light purple skin, long, straight, purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar, and white frills on the sleeves, a violet miniskirt, white socks, dark purple Mary Jane shoes, and a red ribbon on her head. She is Aria Blaze. The third little pony-like girl has pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress that consists a blue kilt, short, white sleeves, a dark blue bodice with a white Peter Pan collar, and a purple waistband, navy blue stockings, black ballet slippers, and a pink hairbanded bow. She is Starlight Glimmer. The fourth little pony-like girl has pale blue skin, short, light blue, neck-length hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, and wearing a fuchsia short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves, a purple pinafore apron, a pink corset, pink, frilly, knee-length pantalettes, light pink stockings, pink Mary Jane shoes, and a fuchsia hairbanded bow. She is Sonata Dusk. And the last fourth little pony-like girl has light blue skin, short, pale blue, neck-length hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, short white socks, black ballet slippers, and a baby blue hairbanded bow. She is Trixie of the Dazzlings and the princesses' ladies-in-waiting. And the last girl is a 208 year old (Eight years old in Earth time) with short messy black green hair, gray blue eyes, and three dark red upside-down triangle tattoos on her face, two on her cheeks and one on her forehead, and wearing a black thin band with a white clip-on stone on her head like a bandana, a pair of huge white flat oval-shaped stone earrings, a necklace consisting of multiple white fake fang stones and black stones tied together by a black string, two black thin armbands on her shoulders, a black tanktop underneath a white sleeveless vest, purple miniskirt, and white sandals. She is San AKA Princess Mononoke, the princesses' bodyguard-in-training. Rinoa and her daughters, ladies-in-waiting, and bodyguard are playing happily as the young Mobians watched in calm happiness, for the party/banquet they are celebrating calmly is, in fact, Kairi and Namine's 206th birthday, which is also the tenth anniversary of the day Squall became king after defeating and sealing the Titans and Cyclops in the cavern) Rinoa: (Giggles) Girls! (They composed themselves, having finished playing) Rinoa: Okay, please be seated. (Everyone did so. Then Squall came up and made his announcement) Squall: On behalf of our daughters, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. Rinoa: (Realizing something) Almost forgot my gift. (Realizing as well, Squall nods) Squall: Don't ever forget that. (Then Rinoa pulled out a box and presenting it in front of Elise, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, opened it) Rinoa: Here they are. (Elise, Kairi, Namine, and Xion were awed by what they see in the box; Four child-sized bracelets with their names engraved on them in Mystican writing. After accepting their respective bracelets, the sisters puts them on) Elise, Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Mother.... They're beautiful. (They giggled a bit as they admire their bracelets) Elise, Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Dankupon, our Hanysu! Squall: (Playfully while winking) You have only one parent? Elise, Kairi, Namine, and Xion: (Giggle a bit) Dankupon to you too, our Lanysu! (They group hugged, much to the people's awed-reaction. After that ended, Squall and Rinoa smiled softly at their daughters along with San, the Dazzlings, and the young Mobians) Xion: We'll always be together, right? Elise: Will we? Rinoa: (Nods) Of course. Squall: Always. (They hugged their daughters a bit again, then a male voice spoke up) Male voice: How sentimental. (Everyone turned and saw a man standing nearby. He is tall, bald, and muscular man with brown eyes, and wearing an armored Egyptian-like hat with fake black braids sticking out at the bottom to make it look like his hair, black and gold wristband-like gauntlets, a gold and turquoise armored tunic, sometimes mistaken for a dress much to his annoyance, and a pair of gold and turquoise boots. He is Kahmunrah, Squall and Rinoa's adviser. After being spotted, Kahmunrah pretended to be touched) Kahmunrah: (In pretend sadness) Why, I haven't been choked up since.... (Then in a joking way) I got a hunk of rice stuck in my throat! (He waited for laughter, but nothing, for the people just looked at him flatly like he's stupid. Even San, the Dazzlings, and the Mobians looked at him the same way flatly. Kahmunrah then walked up to Squall and Rinoa) Kahmunrah: (To the people) Just a joke. (To Squall, Rinoa, and their daughters) Ah, you're majesties and highnesses. (They bow to each other in respect. After that's done, Squall spoke up) Squall: How are things going with our Heart? Kahmunrah: Oh, you know; Safe and sound, but hey, still glowing as ever. (Then he goes up to Elise, Kairi, Namine, and Xion) Kahmunrah: Ah, the little princesses. I see you are growing beautiful as ever like your mother. And my humblest.... (Playfully, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Elise playfully grabbed Kahmunrah's hand and sloppily kissed it, much to his disgust as he yanked his hand back, shaking some drool off. Although the sisters' family and guardians chuckled a bit at this, knowing they were just joking around) Kahmunrah: (Flatly) Little drooling Lilliputians. (Squall tried to reassure him) Squall: Don't be such a stiff, Kahmunrah. Rinoa: Join the fun. (But Kahmunrah backed off politely) Kahmunrah: I love to, you're majesties, but, I have important matters that you, charitably, bestowed upon me for the Heart. So, I can't. Love to party, but can't. Rinoa: Whatever you wish, Kahmunrah. (He prepares to leave when he stopped and spoke this next) Kahmunrah: Almost forgot; I wish every one of you the best, healthy future for our kingdom and planet. Rinoa: Dankupon. Squall: But if you keep your work up, you'll work yourself so hard, you'll be petrified. (Squall and his family chuckled a bit) Rinoa: Get it? "Petrified?" (Then they and the people cracked up at the joke, while Kahmunrah flatly chuckled secretly) Kahmunrah: Heh. If only, if only. (Then he left with a secret dark glare. Then we switch to the Muses narrating) Calliope: If there’s one Mystican you don’t want to mess with, it’s the king’s adviser, Kahmunrah. Because he and his cohorts have an evil plan. (Then we crossfade to Kahmunrah riding a boat into a secret chamber where four figures await him. The first figure is a vampire-like man with short dirty blonde hair, red eyes, pointy ears, sharp vampire canines, and pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eye mask, a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. He is Myotismon. The second figure is a crystal-like male hedgehog with them almost looks like Shadow the Hedgehog, but has black, white, and purple crystal-like skin, a mouthless and noseless white muzzle, red eyes, and green snake-like pupils. He is Mephiles the Dark, in his true form. The third figure is a male jackal with black fur, white markings on his back and tip of his tail, white tendril-like hair, red eyes, and yellow pupils, and wearing a silver metal half helmet over his face with his left eye exposed only and his right eye covered by a black bolt-shaped visor-like screen and metal bat-like ears with the interior colored black and white ringed, a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. He is Infinite. And the last figure is a bat-like creature with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon. They then meet up and head down silently deeper into the chamber. During this, the Muses were singing an explanation) Thalia: He ran a secret cult With them thinks power and respect They were as mean As they are ruthless And that’s the gospel truth (Upon arrival, Myotismon unlocked the chamber door and went inside) Thalia: They have a plot to shake things up And that’s the gospel truth (After entering the room, they spot three old women working on a blue glowing string, ready to cut it. One woman is the tallest of the three Fates, with blue skin and a long nose, and wearing a black, hooded, long-sleeved cloak. She is Lachesis, and her role is to measure out a mortal's Thread of Life, and she knows all of the past. She appears to have a spider living in her nose; At most points, it makes a bid for freedom, but she sends it back up her nostril with a sniff. She seems to be the grumpiest and most disapproving of the three. The second woman is green-skinned, with a large chin and yellow worm-like hair, and wearing a black, hooded long-sleeved cloak. She is Clotho, and her role is to spin the Thread of Life, and she knows all of the present. She is the most friendly of the three, and her readiness to provide anyone with information is frowned upon by Lachesis and the third Fate. And, speaking of the third Fate, the last woman is short and stout, with purple skin, green serpent-like hair, and a single eye socket, and wearing a black, hooded, long-sleeved cloak. She is Atropos, whose role is to cut the Thread of Life, and she can see the future. And they are the three foretellers who decide who lives and who dies) Atropos: Darling, hold that mortal Mystican's Thread of Life good and tight. (Then with one snip from a pair of black scissors, Atropos cuts the Thread of Life, then a soft loud female exhale was made, indicating that a female victim has died upon her thread being cut) Clotho: Incoming! (Then the cut thread and soul disappeared up into the skies, going to Heaven. Then Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group entered, getting their attention, for they were meeting the Fates for a consultation) Myotismon: Ladies, forgive us for being.... Fates: Late. Atropos: We know. Clotho: We know everything. Lachesis: Past. Clotho: Present. Atropos: And future. Kahmunrah: Yes. Anyway, I was at the princesses' birthday party and I was late, so.... Fates: We know. Infinite: We know that you know. Mephiles: But there is something that worries us. Demidevimon: (Normal voice) Involving his (Sneeringly) majesty. (Normal voice) So, what do we do about...? Fates: The king and queen's title. Clotho: We know. Kahmunrah: (Almost losing his temper) We kn...! (Myotismon's group ushered him to calm down, and he did) Kahmunrah: Yes, we know you know. Demidevimon: We get it. Myotismon: But are they gonna ruin our plan for conquest of the kingdom and planet. Clotho: Well.... (But Lachesis butted in rudely) Lachesis: Oh, no you don't! We're not supposed to reveal the future! (Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group, hearing them say that, then persuaded them) Demidevimon: Well, if you don't want to tell us.... Kahmunrah: Then maybe, just maybe.... You won't be able to cut the king and queen's threads of life. Myotismon: If anything.... Unfortunate were to happen to them. (Interested, Atropos and Clotho listened) Atropos and Clotho: We're listening. Infinite: So, if you tell us, we'll give you the secret of the king and queen's Threads of Life.... (Unknown to the Fates, Kahmunrah and Myotismon's groups have crossed their fingers behind their backs. After that's secretly done, Atropos and Clotho gave Lachesis hopeful looks. Giving in upon seeing their hopeful looks, Lachesis agreed) Lachesis: Oh, all right. (Then using the eyeball as their floating crystal ball, the Fates began their prediction as images appeared) Clotho: (Foretelling) In 24 hours, the conquest will come And the Titans and Cyclops will be brought by the Heart, freedom Atropos: (Foretelling) But if you fail the first time The Titans and Cyclops will be imprisoned the second time Infinite: Then how do we redeem ourselves in the second attempt? (The Fates then conjured more images, this time showing the future) Clotho: (Foretelling) In 19,90 years precisely The planets will align ever so nicely Demidevimon: 19,90...?! Wow. Lachesis: (Foretelling) The second time to act will be at hand Unleash the Titans and Cyclops, your monstrous band Kahmunrah: Yes, yes, good. Myotismon's group: Continue. Clotho: (Foretelling) Then the once proud kingdom and crew you defeat will fall And all of you, and your new members, with treasure, will rule all (Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group smirks evilly at that) Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group: Yes! Kahmunrah: We rule! Atropos: (Foretelling) A word of caution to this tale (Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group got calmly confused) Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group: (Calmly confused) What caution? Atropos: (Foretelling) Should the people and group of outsiders turn some of your comrades against you and fight, you and the evil beasts will die and fail (Then with that prediction finished, the Fates disappeared into the eyeball and vanished along with the eyeball, cackling a bit and leaving Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group calmly shocked on what they heard. Then Demidevimon lost his temper) Demidevimon: WHAT?! So, they're telling us in 19,90 years, if we fail tomorrow, that we'll die if we're fought back by the people and some outsiders?! Why?! Myotismon: Patience. Demidevimon: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure! I'll have patience when meteors fly by! (Seriously) What're we gonna do?! How are we gonna make sure certain new comrades from 19,90 years later won't betray us?! If we don't, we got a big problem! A really...! Kahmunrah and Myotismon's group: SILENCE!! (Demidevimon quieted down) Kahmunrah: Yes, it might happen to us, but 19,90 years? That's a long time. Mephiles: Then we better take matters into our own hands immediately. Infinite: Indeed. Myotismon: Kahmunrah? Kahmunrah: Yes? Myotismon: You go and "Warn" the kingdom, and we'll go free our monsters from that cavern. (Getting it, the villains calmly smirked evilly at that idea) Kahmunrah: Not a bad idea.... (Then we crossfade to the next morning, then, a huge explosion at the cavern, coming from above the kingdom the Heart of Mystica Planet itself, a blue glowing crystal-like barrier light within the center of a group of black boulders with blue light-up carvings of male and female faces, and the Titans and Cyclops were freed. Myotismon's group then proceeded to team up with them and began their charge at the kingdom, wielding a dark-looking scepter, containing the Heart inside of it. Nearby, the Mystican warriors were fighting against them on flying mechanical fish vehicles, blasting them, but to no avail, they couldn't deter them) Myotismon's group: (To the Titans and Cyclops) ATTACK!! (Then the Titans and Cyclops fight back and after defeating two fish vehicles by knocking them aside, they charged at the kingdom, with the fist vehicles flying quickly back there first. Upon seeing the enemy coming, a Mystican scout shouted in Mystican to the people to take shelter. In the courtyard, Squall, Rinoa, Kairi's group, and even the Mobians are hurrying to shelter thanks to Kahmunrah telling them about Myotismon's group about to overtake the kingdom by freeing the Titans and Cyclops. They ran when Namine dropped her doll on the ground. Trying to go get it, Rinoa stopped her) Rinoa: Namine, come on! (Outside the kingdom, Myotismon's group attacked while the Titans and Cyclops attempt to break in past the barriers. Then, noticing the Heart in the scepter in Myotismon's hands, Squall charged with his Gunblade readied, and knocked the scepter out of Myotismon's hand. Just when Myotismon charged after it, Squall beat him to it by knocking him aside and grabbed it first. Then he breaks it, freeing the Heart. Then he saw the Heart, upon being freed, returning to the air and its light turning blood red, emitting a series of red searchlights. Realizing what that means (Though it won't be revealed in this story until later), Squall imprisoned Myotismon's group inside a capsule and sent them flying far away from Mystica Planet and hurried back to his family. Back in the courtyard, Rinoa is trying to calm her daughters down as Kahmunrah and Squall arrived) Rinoa: It's all right. I'm right here. (Then a red searchlight appeared over Rinoa and the blood red light turned back to blue. Squall and Kahmunrah got shocked, for Rinoa is being chosen for something by the Heart. Rinoa then fell under a calm trance and looked up at the Heart, much to the royal family's concern. Then the blue searchlights surrounded Rinoa and turned into a beam of light and after she closed her possessed eyes, slowly lifted Rinoa into the air, unknowingly taking Namine's bracelet with) Namine: (Concerned) Hanysu! Kairi's group: (Concerned) Wait! (Kairi's group reached out for Rinoa, but she floated higher and higher, right up into the Heart. Tears filling their eyes, Kairi's groups tried to call her back) Kairi's group: (Tearfully) Hanysu! (Then with a heavy heart, Squall pulled a Crystal Scepter out and after running into the beam of light and pushing Kairi's group out of the way next to Kahmunrah and the Mobians, fired its blue energy beam into the Heart. Then upon its activation, the Heart fired beams of energy into a group of giant black stone statue guardians, rising them up to protect the kingdom from danger. Then seeing this, the Titans and Cyclops panicked calmly and then the guardians clap their hands once and a blue crystal barrier surrounded the planet, trapping the Titans and Cyclops in an unbreakable crystal net they cannot penetrate through. Angered upon seeing this in their capsule, Myotismon's group conjured a wormhole behind Mystica Planet, much to the people's concern, and then the capsule shot out into space, disappearing in the process. Then as the wormhole grew bigger and began to slowly suck the barrier-covered Mystica Planet towards it, Squall then used the Heart's power to open a hole in the Mystican Ocean, create a hole, then drop the Titans and Cyclops out of the net into the hole, and sealed the hole with the net and barrier, trapping the Titans and Cyclops inside, and the Mystican Ocean closed up. Then Mystica Planet immediately disappeared through the wormhole, vanishing along with the wormhole without a trace. Then we crossfade to the Muses narrating some more in a solemn way) Calliope: It was a terrible day that time. Melpomene: The Mysticans, upon recovery, tried everything in their power to save Rinoa. Terpsichore: But by the time they found a way, it was too late. Clio: That's right. (Then the Muses began singing, showing murals of what happened for the past 19,90 years) Melpomene: Mystica Planet is lost now But despite that most of the people survived They however lost their queen by sacrifice So condolences to them Calliope: Tell it, girl. Melpomene: But the tragedy made them weep Because they lost hope for outsiders They had to watch the outside universe Move on without them Though the villains’ horrid plan Was sidetracked from the tragedy The legend was eventually born And that’s the gospel truth Muses: The gospel truth (Then we slowly zoom into the mural of Earth 19,90 years later) Coming up: On Earth in the year 2990 in New York City, 19,90 years later, a certain mouse detective's group share their dreams of finding and proving Mystica Planet's existence by forming an expedition and becoming rich for unveiling it through a new exhibit coming soon at the Natural History Museum. Then they go visit their old friends' parents in the Verde Inn for lunch after that's done.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Atlantis/Treasure Planet Fanmakes